Second Chance
by BlackSpirit 101
Summary: During the Forth Shinobi War, Naruto is betrayed by Sasuke who sends both him and Kaguya into a new world that is on the verge of destruction. After spending a few years in the world, the apocalypse dawns on them. Choosing to fight, they attack at the heart of this nightmare that has taken hold of the world. Can they survive? Will they manage to take down this new enemy? Rated M.


**Hey guys and girls.**

 **The long awaited first chapter of Second Chances is here. I must say, for those who love zombie apocalypses, you've come to the right place.**

 **I've decided to not just go for the whole zombies theme and I've decided to pool over some Necromorphs from the Dead Space games. This will be put as a new strain of the virus that created the zombies. No markers or things like that.**

 **As well this will be a harem fanfic like all the others I've made. So let's strap in, cause this is going to be one hell of a ride for our hero.**

 **Disclaimers: I own nothing.**

Chapter 1: It Begins.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War. In two words? A Bloodbath. Bodies littered the floor for miles as far as the eye could see. Tsunade lay in a pool of her own blood, slipping in and out of conscience as she watched from afar. It wasn't just her as the other Kages too were in the same boat.

Three people stood in the epicenter of the whole fight. One was our favourite blond ninja. Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and the son of Kushina and Minato. The next was Sasuke Uchiha, last of the Uchiha clan, traitor turned ally, and friend/rival to Naruto. The last of the little fight was Kaguya Otsutsuki. The very woman to started the whole war and even was labelled the Rabbit Goddess due to her horns on her head looking like such.

In her forehead was the Juubigan, a terrible Doujutsu that held tremendous power. She was currently panting hard as she eyed her two adversaries. Naruto, letting Sasuke know on his plan dashed toward her while Sasuke charged up a Chidori.

Grabbing and pinning her, Naruto yelled at his friend to do it, but Sasuke never did. Instead he canceled the jutsu and used Kamui on her and Naruto, pulling them into a dimension. But Kurama chose a different plan for him. Expending all his power by prematurly fusing with Naruto, he sent Kaguya and him into a different world. One that was on the verge of catastrophe.

 **6 years later.**

Takashi, a boy that was very laid back and never actually cared for anything was doing one thing he was good at. Bunking classes. Sighing for the 30th time as he stared out into the blue, he thought of his friend who stabbed him in the back. Rei, the one girl he loved since he was young, they made a promise to get married when they were older.

Turns out a childhood promise is nothing in the end when she chooses another over her closest friend. But his train of thought ended when he saw some weirdo banging on the gate.

Then he watched some teachers walk up to the man. Not being able to hear what they were saying, he watched as the female teacher told the man to stop. Then the one male teacher grabbed him by the shirt and pull him against the gate as a show of force to scare him off. This only caused the man to bite the teacher which killed him.

But what was bizzare was that the teacher that died got up and then pin the female teacher, the way a predator would. Shaking like a leaf under the zombiefied teacher. Kyoko screamed in horror as the teacher's mouth descended to her neck. Just as the teeth were going to make contact, a gunshot was heard, something hitting flesh and the teacher dropped to the floor like a rock, a hole in his head at the back. But what was interesting about the shot, was ther was no form of blood spatter, not breakup of the brain, nothing of the sort. A perfect headshot.

Scanning to find where the gunshot came from, Takashi saw on the roof of one of the buildings opposite the school was a man holding a nice big gun but it was hard to make what type of gun it was. The person looked to be dressed in full black. Watching as the person jump down from the 3 storey building, and landing without a simple scratch, the person walked up to the gate.

Seeing him more clearly now, Takashi's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This guy was packed with guns. An MSR Sniper Rifle in his arms, a duffel bag slung over his left shoulder, do doubt full of guns. A Desert Eagle on his right and left thigh. Several pouches filled with mags and a Bowie Knife strapped to his waist. He was cladded in full black, black pants, black combat boots black gloves with the index finger and thumb not having the fingers and black long sleeve shirt. Dark grey bullet proof vest and a black beanie on his head. The last piece of weaponry was an M4A1 Carbine with foregrip attachment and reflex sight on top.

"Knock knock." he said.

Pushing the body off her, Kyoko walked on shaky legs to open the gate for her saviour. For once in her life, she actually looked into the eyes of someone she felt where there was a connection. Instant love.

Thanking her and pulling out a Colt .45 and handing it to her, Naruto walked off but not before telling her to stick close. Kyoko sticking with him, never left his side.

Takashi, wanting to see him up close sped down the stairs. Bumping into Saya and Kohta who were searching for him learnt that there was a mysterious man out there busy sniping them. Those mysterious creatures that attacked people.

Walking down the stairs, they turned a corner and nearly had the new comer put a bullet in their heads.

"Fucking hell guys. If you weren't human you would be dead by now." said the man as he turned the gun down.

"What's your name?" asked Saya.

"Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." he replied.

"What type of gun is that?" asked Kohta who now had stars in his eyes as he eyed Naruto's rifle.

"An MSR Sniper Rifle." replied Naruto.

"Cool, can I have it?" asked Kouta.

"Here, use this one." said Naruto as he unzipped the bag and handed a Colt 1903 to Kohta.

Thanking him and then getting in formation, they walked through the scream filled halls. Wondering how they got in, Saya asked Naruto. He just stated that one of the zombies must've gotten in through the back gate.

Turning a corner, but moving back to cover Naruto grabbed them and pushed them against the wall. Peeking his head around, he saw several zombies patrolling. Pulling the bag down, he went to go through it and grabbed a silencer. Putting it on he aimed and fired, each zombie dropped to the floor.

Giving them the go ahead they moved forward. It was quiet, too quiet. Something Naruto didn't like. Stopping them and pulling out the magazine to see only 2 rounds left, he reloaded and walked off with the gang following.

"Anyone else?" whispered Naruto to Saya.

"There is my Senpai, she should be helping someone by now." said Saya.

Walking past some classrooms, they checked each one. But when they got to the nurse's office they found Ms. Shizuka Mawikawa and Saeko. Both were still fine and didn't even had a scratch on them.

Having them link up with them, Naruto got them orginised with Takashi at the back with a Model 1887. Him taking point, Saya and Kohta flanking the two teachers with a pistol each, Saya was given a M1911. Saeko chose to stick with her bokken and took rear with Takashi.

"There is a safe house 3 blocks away." said Naruto.

"Where's Rei?" asked Takashi.

As if on que, Rei came running into the room while being chased by her zombie turned boyfriend. Slamming herself into Kyoko, Naruto slung, his Sniper Rifle and brought out his M4A1 Carbine and cocked it.

"No wait-"

 **BANG!...BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The trigger was pulled, the bullets were sent and the body of Hisashi dropped like a rock.

"Get moving. Those things have definately heard that shot." ordered Naruto as he attached the laser sight to increase accuracy.

"Move!" shouted Naruto as his eyes slightly flashed red with rage.

Getting the message, Kyoko took them to the bus where Shizuka started it up and waited for Naruto to get to them. Gunfire was heard inside as they waited for him. Then for a few minutes, it was quiet. That was when they saw it. He was running as fast as he could as many zombies sped to him. Dropping a grenade he bolted more quicker as the grenade went off. Sending a few zombies flying into buildings, or some just became mince.

"Drive!" shouted Naruto as he slammed into the bus. Literally.

The bus sped down the road and it occupants watched Naruto sit down and set his rifles down.

"That could've gone worse." said Naruto as he calmed his nerves.

"Worse? You killed my boyfriend!" shouted Rei.

"Calm down Rei." said Takashi.

"I don't want to hear it from you." she snarled.

"He was a zombie. I did what had to be done." said Naruto in a bored tone.

As Rei was about to say something, Naruto got up and death glared her. Followed by slapping her through the face. Rei was more shocked than Takashi at the course of action Naruto took.

"I don't care what he was to you. I watched a little girl of not even 5 years old become one of those things, and I had to pull the trigger while holding her older sister away. Now don't come with that fucking bullshit." said Naruto as he shivered from remembering the thought.

"You did what?" said Saya.

"It had to be done. I'm haunted by it." said Naruto as he shed a lone tear.

Turning a corner, Naruto went to Shizuka and began to lead her. Turning left and then a right. They found themselves infront of a very nice two storey house which looked to be quite expensive. Getting out the bus they walked in with Naruto disabling the electric fence with a remote, unlocking the gate and pushing it open.

"Is this your house?" asked Saeko as she looked around.

"Yes. Myself and a very special someone lives here." replied Naruto as he pulled off the beanie showing them his charcoal black hair that was now tamed and reached his shoulders. ( **A.N.** Think of Dante'shair but instead of silver hair it is black).

Truth be told, Saeko actually liked boys with the rugid look and black hair on them with the respectful nature. As well she didn't like people who were arrogant and used their power to cause pain on others. He was the ideal man for her as she licked her lips. Kyoko was having similar thoughts along those lines.

Their trains of thought were broken when the door opened wide and a silver haired woman sprinted in the form of a blur and slammed into Naruto.

"You're home. I was so worried." said the woman as her legs wrapped around him.

"Kaguya-chan. I'd always be careful. You don't have to worry about me. I know you'd be very angry if I died." said Naruto as he received a kiss from her which he gladly returned to her.

"Who is this?" asked Saya with Saeko groaning at how unfair life was.

"This is my girlfriend. Her name is Kaguya Otsutsuki. And Kaguya-chan, these are the people I saved." said Naruto introducing them.

"Nice to meet you." said Kaguya bowing in a respectful manner.

"Likewise." said the group.

"You must be tired. Come inside. Naruto-kun, you know the deal." said Kaguya.

"Yeah yeah." said Naruto as they walked in, following Naruto.

The place was kept neat except for what looked like a type of Cradle, one used to scan synthetic items sitting directly 10 feet away from the dining room table. ( **A.N.** Yes, I took the Cradle Scanner from Crysis. But this one is modified to scan Bio Matter as well).

Watching Naruto walk up to the Cradle the girls couldn't help but blush when Naruto took of the vest, fingerless gloves and then his shirt. Muscles racked his body as they watched them tense and relax as he moved around. But what was interesting was the many scars snaking across his back as well as the weird tribal tattoos running along his back starting from his left arm.

"What the hell is that?" asked Kyoko as she pushed up her glasses.

"Something that needs to be monitored everyday." said Kaguya as she went to the console and punched in some codes with Naruto getting into the Cradle.

"You know the drill." said Kaguya as she looked at her lover.

"I hate this part." said Naruto.

Not understanding what he meant, the group watched on. Out from the Cradle came what looked like wires with needles connected to the end. Each drilled into his flesh and then took the readings. His face scrunched up as the needles pierced his flesh.

A holo image appeared infront of Naruto and it was his DNA structure and next to it was his skeleton. And next to that was him in full skin.

"Bio readings normal and unchanged. Seraph strain stable for now. Parameters of contamination in green zone." said Kaguya.

"Then what is that?" asked Saya as a red reading appeared on the muscle imaging of Naruto. It was dangerously close to his heart.

"That my friend. Is the Seraph gene. A nasty piece of work and needs to be monitored." said Kaguya.

"Earlier you said he was contaminated. But if he is contaminated then he is one of them." said Saya as Kohta reached for the weapon Naruto gave him.

"Trust me that he's okay, he's actually doing everything in his power to keep it from entering his brain.'' said Kaguya as Naruto got up.

"I'm going to take a shower." said Naruto as he walked off.

"What is your relationship with him?" asked Kyoko asking the million dollar question in her and Saeko's head.

"Lover." replied Kaguya.

"But you only gain that title when you had..." trailed Saeko as she watched Kaguya nod.

"How old are you?" asked Saeko.

"21." replied Kaguya.

"And how old is Naruto?" asked Saya.

"18." again replied Kaguya.

"How did you meet?" asked Takashi.

"So many questions. Let's leave those for another time." replied Kaguya evading the question.

Getting settled in, Kaguya showed them the house which was very spacious. But there were two rooms where they weren't allowed to go into.

The first room, Kaguya stated it was a place made to help Naruto, and the next was the armoury. It wasn't that Kaguya didn't trust them, it was that there was a few weapons there where their firepower would be classified as illegal.

Getting them settled into each room, Kaguya walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Naruto was still showering and he wasn't paying attention. Smiling like a cheshire cat and stripping down she climbed into the shower and wrapped her arms around him, pushing her generous breasts into his back.

 **Warning lemon.**

"You like this?" she asked in a sultry tone as her hands trailed his chest and then headed South and began to stroke him slowly.

Naruto just placed his one hand on the shower wall to stablise him while his other traveled to her nether reigns and inserted 2 fingers. Kaguya just moaned as she felt his thumb run along her clit.

Feeling his now hard member twitch a bit she stopped jerking him off and told him in a sultry tone to turn around. Which he did. Once fulling turned around, she pushed him against the wall and got on her knees.

Licking the head, she earned a moan from him as she smiled seductively to him. Placing one hand on the meat stick and the other on his thigh she opened her mouth and took his member into her mouth. Naruto really enjoyed this. His and her world were lost to them so they decided that seeing they were stuck together they'd get to know each other. Which they did and it was perfect. In the Naruto-verse, Kaguya was 31, but due to Kurama teleporting them to this world, it reversed her age to make her 21 again.

Bobbing her head faster as she moaned onto her lover's cock, she felt him place his hands on her head. Stroking the rest which she couldn't fit into her mouth she soon felt Naruto cum. Thick hot ropes laced her mouth as she swollowed every bit. Getting up and making sure he watched her lick the bit which was in the corner of her mouth.

"Delicous as always Na-ru-to-kun~." she purred.

"Is that so?" asked Naruto as he pinned her against the wall and slowly inserted himself into her womb. She monaed loudly as she felt him inside her. She had sex with him many times and it was still the best feeling for her. The feeling of having the love of your new life enter you.

Starting slowly, Naruto thrusted his cock into her, this made Kaguya moan as she wrapped her legs around his waist while her hands laid at his neck. Naruto couldn't get over the fact that no matter how many times he fucked her, she was always so tight. It drove him crazy everytime. Picking up the pace slowly, he found her eyes were rolled back and her mouth hanging open with he tongue out.

"Oh Kami. That's it. Fuck your little slut. Make her your submissive bitch. Make her only hungry for your cock." she screamed as she felt him thrust faster.

Grunting as a only form of warning, Naruto shot his next load into her, filling up her womb as she climaxed too and came onto his pole.

 **Lemon end.**

"Wow." was all Kaguya said as she slowly came down from her high.

"Yeah." said Naruto as he withdrew his cock from her.

"Care to help me shower?" she asked as she struck a cute pose.

"Sure." said Naruto.

As they washed each other, the others who were looking around the house found it to be very nice. But then they heard them having sex and this turned on Shizuka and Kyoko and it gave nosebleeds to the others.

Deciding to pretend they didn't hear it, they waited in the dining room for the two to come down and join them. They didn't wait long as they came down and sat down at the table. Naruto wore a black shirt with faded blue jeans with Kaguya wearing one of his tank tops and short shorts. Her silver hair was tied up and she had a very happy smile on her face.

"What?" asked Naruto as he looked at them.

"Nothing." said Saeko for them as they looked away.

Shortly after waiting a maid with black hair came into the room with many plates on a trolley.

Laying them down and her sitting too at the table she gave thanks and ate with them.

"Why is she eating with us?" asked Saya as she never saw this before.

"I saved her 3 weeks back and we treat her like our daughter. Isn't that right Toshimi?" asked naruto.

"Hai." replied Toshimi as she ate her food.

"Kaguya and her stay at home and do things while I go out and do my job." added Naruto.

"What job do you do?" asked Takashi.

"Ever heard of the Top 5 Special Forces?" asked Kaguya.

"They are the best. My friend Rika is ranked 5." said Shizuka.

"I'm ranked 2nd in that list." said Naruto shocking them.

"Tis true. He knows how to fight. He's very good with a sniper rifle." said Kaguya.

"We saw." said Kohta with stars in his eyes.

With them chatting and finding that Kohta had an interest in weapons, Naruto showed them the armoury. Weapons lined the shelves with various pistols, submachine guns, LMGs and HMGs. Sniper Rifles and RPGs. It was Christmass for Kohta as he went to each weapon and named each one according to the knowledge he gained when he was trained with weapons.

But one caught his eye. It was raised on a pedestal in the center of the room. A very nice Minigun with black lining the sides and what looked like blood spatter on the front. It was then that he learnt it was actual blood from when he used it the one time.

Taking them out the armory and walking off they decided to turn in for the night, Naruto told them that they couldn't stay in one place for long and it wouldn't take long for them to be surrrounded.

Deciding to leave in the morning, Naruto took first watched while the others went to bed. As Saeko and Kyoko fell asleep they couldn't help but think as to what Kaguya meant by the Seraph strain and his Bio readings. Could it be that he was infected?

 **And scene.**

 **There you go, the first chapter of Second chances is here. I took the Seraph power from Owari No Seraph and used that as a way to give Naruto an edge in the fight. He will encounter the other students along with Shido.**

 **But that will be at a later stage. As well, made Kaguya younger in this fanfic. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and the second chapter will be released soon.**

 **Chapter 2: Move Out.**

 **Coming soon.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Please rate and review.**

 **BlackSpirit101 out. ;)**


End file.
